


Legends of Past and Present

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Before Battle, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Link Uses Sign Language, Minor Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mute Link, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Training, Urbosa Is Hot, Zelda Knows This, pre-canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: Link always knew how much Mipha loved him, but he could never feel the same about her. He enjoyed her company, but not in a romantic way, but as a friend. He loved the Zora most of all, regardless of who they were. Gerudo was always a bit intimidating to him, and so was the Goron, but the Champions were always good company, except for Revali. He was too stuck up for his own good.





	Legends of Past and Present

Zelda had exhausted herself for the day with Urbosa. She was an amazing trainer, but with her powers, it seemed the sealing powers she was seeking seemed out of reach.

Urbosa understood this trouble and pitied the Princess. Ever since she could remember, Zelda has only been training her hardest and working towards the power of the gods. Links accomplishments only made it seem like she was a failure while her allies only got stronger.

However, while the others focused on strength and perfecting her skills, Zelda always seemed to have a level head and a call approach to it all. In a way, she had to. A Princess to become the next Queen had to, if Ganon didn't slay them all in the end.

Mipha keeps referring to leaving her people, but Zelda felt she meant more, that she would face her end with the Divine Beasts. Zelda almost believed they all had this mentality when facing Ganon, that they too would perish. Soon she would feel the same way. She would feel grateful dying with her allies and defeat Ganon than live a royal life knowing her people would die before she did or she would perish knowing that Ganon had won control and was resurrected.

"Okay, everyone! We should take a break before continuing training." The Champions turned to Zelda and relaxed their stances. Servants came out with refreshments and snacks. Link and Daruk were the first to grab the food provided to them, followed by the other Champions. Zelda was the last to grab a cup of water when she noticed Urbosa smiling fondly at her.

"Your servants are excellent cooks, I will tell you that. These mini sandwiches are quite lovely."

"Thank you, Lady Urbosa. They were taught well."

"By you? You make excellent food as well as clothing. The garments you made for us are just stunning."

"Enough flattery, or else someone might assume you are fond of me." Zelda was blushing at this point. Urbosa moved closer with the half-eaten sandwich in her hand.

"I feel in some cases you don't enjoy your own cooking. Maybe you should try one for yourself." Urbosa grabbed another tiny sandwich and gave it to Zelda. "Here, eat it. You need it." Zelda blushed brighter and took the sandwich.

* * *

Mipha walked towards the talking group of boys; Link, Daruk, and Revali, but Link wasn't talking, only smiling. She respected that part about him remaining mute as the Princess' appointed knight. He may be silent, but she always knew what he meant to say. She couldn't help feeling bad for his heavy burden as such an important person to Hyrule. "How did you like the food?"

"It was great, Mipha! The Princess sure knows how to cook!" Daruk beamed wolfishly at her.

"The bread was a bit bland," Revali suddenly got a hard slap on the back by Daruk. "But otherwise it was excellent."

Link beamed to her, and it seemed like the first time he's smiled in years. It reminded her of her brother who always had that huge smile. A rush of sadness came over her at the thought of never seeing him or Link again, if Ganon was resurrected. "That's good to hear." She swiftly walked away from the group and made for inside the castle. Link, unknown to her knowledge, followed her.

Mipha made it inside and attempt to keep in her tears. Link was right behind her and stopped when she did. She turned around to find him. He started signing to her. 'Is everything okay?'

"No, but in these harsh days, nothing truly is. I barely see you anymore, and I worry about my brother, Sidon."

Link remained speechless. Mipha sighed, shaking her head. "I miss when you were still young and didn't carry such a heavy burden."

'It was meant to happen.' He signed. Mipha started to cry.

"You may not speak, but you always know what to do and how to make others happy and safe. Thank you, Link."


End file.
